L'unique raison
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Désespéré de se battre, Il écrit sa dernière raison de vivre pour s’en délester. Plein d’espoir, l’Autre veut la lui rendre. Mais ce qui s’est envolé n’est pas facile à rattraper. YAOI


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing  
**Titre :** L'unique raison  
**Genre :** C'est sensé être triste mais j'suis pas une championne du genre  
**Disclamer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Trop dommage, sniff-sniff. Désolé, je me reprends. J'ai tenté de les kidnapper mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont refusé de me suivre. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas . . .

**Note de l'auteur** _(mais peut-on m'appeler auteur ? )_ La neige me donne des accès de folie meurtrière. Désolé, il a neigé toute la journée, voyez le résultat. Autre chose, je ne suis pas douée du tout pour écrire des fics tristes alorsbon...Si ça vous fait pas verser une larme... c'estnormal... Maisje voulais essayer.Pour la neige, ça vous indique à quelle date, j'ai écris cette chose . On va dire que c'est pour faire digérer le dragon au miel, lol ! Bon oki, c'est pas le même style du tout mais ça traîne sur monpc depuis un siècle alors... **

* * *

**

**L'unique raison**

Un homme entra dans la pièce, il jeta un regard dans sa chambre et aperçut la feuille posée sur son lit. Il s'en saisit et commença à lire sans vraiment faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus quitter l'écriture brouillonne de son regard.

_"Pour toi._

_Aujourd'hui, il y a dix neuf ans que je suis né, c'est une des seules choses que je n'ai pas oublié d'avant ma vie dans les rues. Aujourd'hui, je désire disparaître. Je suis désolé mais la vie ne m'apporte plus rien. Vivre est trop difficile, je préfère m'éteindre. Certains penseront que j'ai choisi la solution de facilité et peut-être ont-ils raison. La mort parait bien douce à côté de tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu ici. Même l'enfer doit paraître reposant et tranquille à coté de mon existence, de notre existence à tous les cinq. Toujours se battre, toujours partir, voir les autres mourir et détourner le regard car après tous, les larmes ne changent rien. Donc, j'ai souris. J'ai souris pendant toute ma vie à toutes les personnes que j'ai côtoyées, mais, c'était pour mieux souffrir en silence. Mourir_..._ Mourir avant de perdre le peu d'humanité qui me reste._

_Et dire que Wufei avait raison : les femmes ne devraient pas se battre. Elles sont parfois plus cruelles que les hommes quand plus rien ne les retient. Lady Une en est la preuve, la grande faucheuse en est une autre._

_J'ai tué des centaines de soldats, d'hommes, de femmes et même à mon grand regret, des enfants au cours de nos missions. Je devrais être abominé pour mes actes mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent stopper cette guerre. Je me déteste ! Je me répugne ! Je hais mon corps marqué par tellement de cicatrises . . . comme mon esprit, comme mes souvenirs. Tout est noir, dans ma tête et autours de moi. Mon corps ne possède plus une once d'espoir. Je suis une âme damnée. Des démons me rongent de l'intérieur, de jour en jour, je vis de moins en moins. Je ne suis plus rien . . . même plus l'adolescent que je suis sensé être, plus humain, rien qu 'un assassin. Mes mots semblent excessifs et ils le sont. Je ne suis qu'excès. Faire les choses à moitié ne me ressemble tout simplement pas._

_Wufei est d'ailleurs le premier à avoir découvert mon véritable visage. Il l'a découvert, il y a environ trois ans, c'est à dire un an après notre première rencontre, après une infiltration qui a mal, très mal tournée. J'avais dû tuer une mère de famille qui m'avait découvert et comptait me dénoncer à OZ. Ma réplique a été sanglante : je l'ai abattue de sang froid alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Une balle, une seule, sans souffrance.Un meurtre parfait pour l'assassin parfait. Non, n'oublie pas. I'm a perfect killer. J'aime cette dénomination. Elle me fait ressembler à Heero. Il est tombé en autarcie avec lui-même. Il a retrouvé sa manie de nous appeler avec des numéros. Peur de s'attacher. Nous souffrons tous._

_Je suis rentré à la base plein du sang de cette femme que j'avais transporté à l'abri du regard de ses enfants_... _Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai déchiré tous mes vêtements, j'étais en larme. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'n'avais pas pleuré. Mais quand la vérité t'éclate au visage, pas moyen de résister.J'aurai voulu m'arracher la peau pour ne plus voir, ne plus jamais voir la couleur rouge et persistante du sang. Quelqu'un est alors entré. J'étais comme statufié, j'étais pratiquement nu devant lui et je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour me couvrir. Alors que d'habitude la pudeur était le cadet de nos soucis de soldat. Là, je me sentais vraiment nu. Et j'aurai voulu disparaître. J'avais encore les mains et les bras couverts de sang. Il m'a regardé interloqué. Plus surpris par mes larmes que par mes ongles encroutés de sang séché. Puis il s'est approché maladroitement; instinctivement, je me suis reculé mais il m'a pris dans ces bras. Il avait sa figure tordue contre mon cou.J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais je me suis collé à lui et je n'ai pas bougé. Je voulais me sentir vivant. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant, il n'a jamais rien dit_..._ à personne_...

_Depuis, il est arrivé qu'il soit monsouffre-douleur, monamantd'une nuit quand tous ces morts viennent me hanter et que je ne veux plus les entendre. Mais, leurs supplications sont parfois plus fortes que mes gémissements d'une excitationtrop courte. Dans ces moments là, je pense à toi._

_Tu es trop sensible, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi_..._ Pourquoi j'ai tué tant de monde juste pour être sûr que je survivrai un jour de plus_..._ De toutes façons, à tous ces pourquoi, il n'y a sans doute aucune réponses valables devant le tribunal de Dieu_... _J'ai tué et je recommencerai si je devais le refaire, pour survivre, parce que la mort me faisait plus peur que je ne voulais l'avouer, elle me terrifiait à un point inavouable, peut-être parce que je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Tellement naïf, lorsque tu penses que les gens changent et que le conflit s'arrêtera pour de bon._

_Tu es mon contraire, mon opposé, je distribue la mort sans distinction tandis que tu crois en la vie. Peut-être as-tu raison, mieux vaut être optimiste dans cette guerre. L'humanité m'a déçu, j'ai vu des pères abandonnés leurs enfants pour subsister, des dirigeants asservir leur peuple dans cet affrontement sans fin. Tu es le seul qui croit encore en l'Homme et c'est pour cette raison que je te respecte Quatre Raberba Winner. Tu es l'avenir d'unerace déchue qui se relèvera peut-être un jour. Mais sans moi. Je ne désire plus vivre dans le mensonge et l'anonymat, la déchéance et la violence. J'ai trop tué, trop pris de vies pour mériter d'exister un jour de plus. J'ai tenu jusqu'à hier. Hier où je t'ai vu rentrer de mission, ensanglanté, le regard froid sans une étincelle de bienveillance. Si tu perds espoir, je ne souhaite plus respirer._

_Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un. Grâce à toi, j'ai survécu quelques année de plus dans l'espoir que tout changerait. Mais rien n'a changé en quatre ans de guerre. Rien n'a changé donc je m'éteins_... _Dis à Wufei de continuer à vivre aussi. Je crois que lui aussi a besoin de toi. Ne rentre plus le regard froid._

_02, Duo Maxwell"_

Le garçon sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

"Où est Duo . . . euh 02 ?  
-Vers la falaise, pourquoi 04 ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Heero se pencha sur son ordinateur pour recommencer à taper frénétiquement, indifférent aux autres, cloitré dans sa bulle où lesautres ne l'atteignaient plus.

"Duo...  
-C'est un jour magnifique, n'est pas ?  
-Tu vas bien... Cette lettre... et... je..."

Des sanglots écourtèrent ses paroles.

"Ne pleure pas Quatre, nous mourrons tous un jour où l'autre alors un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard, où est la différence.  
-Ne dis pas ça Duo... Duo... S'il te plait rentre avec moi, on... parlera...  
-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, « on parlera » ! Tu me déçois Quatre ! Va-t'en ! Dégage ! Laisse moi mourir, la vie est trop décevante... Elle ne m'aura rien appris, sinon que les hommes sont tous des fous... Toi et moi y compris d'ailleurs, croire en la paix... Quelle idiotie et dire que tu me l'avais mise en tête."

Ses cheveux détachés volaient au gré du vent.

"Duo... Duo... Ne fais pas ça... J'ai besoin de toi et... de ces sourires, même si je savais. Je savaisce qu'ils cachaient. Mais les autres. Les autres aussi ont besoin...  
-Je n'ai jamais été très altruiste, tu sais. _A quoi servent ces rires inutiles, ils ne font que taire un moment les détresses qui nous entourent. Mais les dissimuler ne sert à rien, elles reviennent toujours plus nombreuses, comme un cercle vicieux, les guerres asservissent les peuples. Les conflits sont un fléau qu'on ne peut éliminer mais on peut s'y soustraire définitivement_... C'est un auteur des colonies de L1 qui disait ça. Tu te rends compte que lorsque des gens se battent d'autres prennent encore le temps d'écrire. Mais ilsont raison, j'ai bien pris le temps de le lire. Et puis, il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Duo avança vers le précipice libérateur et une fin qui lui semblait bien douce. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

"Je t'aime !  
-Tu m'aimes !"

Un rire sonore se fit alors entendre. Rire qui lui fit mal, torturant chaque parcelle de son âme meurtrie.

"Mais qui aimes-tu ? Duo, un joyeux drille ou bien l'autre Duo, tueur sans âme qui t'a menti pendant toutes ces années sur ce qu'il était réellement... sur ce que je suis, lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer ou m'aimes-tu juste par pitié et pour m'empêcher de rejoindre la Mort ?  
-Non... C'est faux... Tu as raison, je ne t'aime pas comme ça et je ne crois pas non plus être attiré par toi. Mais je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de vous tous. Un compagnon d'arme est une relation plus solide que tu ne le crois. Mais ce que tu as dit est faux tout de même...  
-Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? Que tum'aimes maintenant par pitié ?Duo as toujours été amoureux de toi. Je le sais et je le ressentais pendant toutes ces heures et minutes où nous avons été ensemble. Ne mens lui pas Quatre ! Toi, tu aimes Wufei... et autant te le dire sans détour, la réciproque est sous doute vraie. Je hais assez cette réciproque à vrai dire."

Son ton acerbe et son air souriant le fit frissonner. Quatre regarda en face ce visage double de la schyzophrénie dont commençait à souffrir son coéquipier depuis quelques temps. Et puis... c'était vrai, il avait toujours été attiré par Wufei. Son coéquipier aux longs cheveux brun l'attirait et il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avouer. Pourtant,Duo ou son autre,avaient tout de suite deviner, était-il si transparent. Il avait l'impression que son coeur se frottait à du papier de verre. Il avait mal.

"Alorsvas-tu aimer Wufei?  
-Je... J'aime déjà Wufei... Mais toi aussi, Duo! Enfin, je ne sais pas... c'est juste que de toi aussi j'aibesoin... avec toutes tes facettes. Ton sourire...  
-C'est dommage . . . Je t'aimais tellement moi. Duo t'aimait tellement. Tu étais ma seule raison de survivre, Quatre... Notre seule et unique raison. Bon, je vais sauter. Adieu mon amour. Prends bien soin de Wufei."

Et le cri de désespoir de Quatre se fit entendre trop tard, un corps sans âme s'abandonnait au vide tandis qu'un regard d'impuissance passait dans ces yeux si bleus. Ces yeux, soi-disant remplis d'espoir pour une humanité perdue, s'éteignirent en même temps que le corps damné de Duo, assassinparfait et maudit,touchait la surface miroitante et glacée de l'eau. L'océan pris une teinte rouge sombre quandla carcassemaintenant sans vie se fracassa contre les rochers bordant l'abîme.

Il n'avait rien pu faire sinon le voir se jeter dans une mer bouillonnante. Il avait été aveugle, il avait déceler la douleur sous ce masque mais il avait pensé que Duo l'a supporterai encore, parce que lui-même avait besoin de voir quelqu'un sourire. Il était sensé être empathe mais seségoistes espoirs de paix avaientobscurci son don. Et maintenant... maintenant,Duo n'était plus. Partie rejoindre la Mort et ses autres victimes de cette guerre qui n'en finirait jamais.

"Tu as eu tort,j'avais tellement besoin de toi,Duo Maxwell..."

**Fin**


End file.
